A variety of devices control movement of constituent components for different reasons. Electronic cameras, for example, typically include one or more lenses that are positioned along an optical axis for purposes of autofocus and zoom functions and along axes orthogonal to the optical axis for purposes of antishake and resolution enhancement functions.
Precise movement control typically necessitates a determination of the component's position. However, many devices entail noisy environments featuring interfering electric, magnetic and electromagnetic fields, among other noise sources, that degrade position sensing efforts. In electronic cameras, for example, actuators and other devices used for various purposes create intended and unintended fields that represent interference and/or noise for position sensing.
Therefore, a need exists for systems, circuits and methods to determine the position of a movable object in a noisy environment.